Legend of Dreams Intro
by andrewDG4
Summary: abandoned please go to game x overs for better version.


Legend of Dreams Intro (prelude)

Let's get this straight. This book is a crossover of reality, some of my favorite video games, and a graphic novel called Dreamkeepers. Some of these games and characters are not at all in the same genre, some completely different even. However, this is my first fanfict and I have been planning this for about a year now but I did not have a private laptop at the time, but now I have the means to tell this story. I hope you enjoy the story, but if you don't like it don't read it, no flames please. Constructed criticism is allowed because it is a form of letting the author find out what they did wrong. Finally the story begins! (Well actually… disclaimer: I don't own any of these games and novel(s).)

Enter POV Mace

Pain… so much pain. What happened last night? This was what I was thinking as I got up. Funny enough as soon as the question came so did the answer. Yesterday I had ran into this really nice girl didn't get her name but she was really cute, plus she didn't scorn me like other ladies. After that I was beaten to a bloody pulp by Grunn, My so called "guardian" as if! Then that night I was sleeping like normal when a… thing attacked me I was able to wound it but the blood was not liquid it was a gas that as soon as it hit my lungs it made me feel… terrible, it ran trying to get away and well it did what it did next was unforgivable… it killed my best childhood friend Paige it was the worst sight of all.

Those "pleasant" thoughts were abruptly ended when I heard whispering across the hall. I was on what seemed to be a sleeping bag next to… the girl from yesterday! Oh yeah I also remembered that she was attacked by Tinsel. Well let's get to the bottom of this. I thought walking out the door.

Enter POV Dempsey

Look Richtofen you are seriously crazy if you think this is going to work. I said to the crazy nazi scientist sitting to my right side. Ha! You are right about my insanity, but you are wrong about it not working. He replied with a very high pitched voice. Well let's see if the doctor is all that he says. A low emotionless voice said to my left. Wait. I said. Where is Nickolai? Don't know don't care! Richtofen said with a sinister smile. There! He finished readjusting a wire. He then pulled the lever and laughed that maniacal laugh of his. The whole entire teleporter pad lit up with electrical energy and then blinded me with a whit light. Then nothing… and a beaker shaped bottle fell on the pad.

Well let's see what we have here? Nickolai said walking out of nowhere onto the pad and grabbing the bottle. Where were you! I asked with a pissed off look about my face. I was sleeping! He replied starting towards the bottle. Fermentae. He read guzzling down the bottle of liquid. He then started panicking. I am… I am… SOBER! He said with a much different voice that sounded like silk. Ha ha! I laughed at him. Hey even so it tastes like… some berry, a sweet berry at that! He said confounded. Which berry to be exact? Richtofen asked a little curious. It… isn't… natural not of a normal taste. Richtofen you succeeded! You have crossed dimensions! Nickolia spat out in awe.

Well now let's try a living thing. Richtofen said lighting up the teleporter pad, sent different coordinates in the same dimension that fermentae came from, and he sent the object on its way… But it didn't arrive. What happened doctor? Asked Takeo. I think I might of missed the arrival coordinates. Richtofen replied worried. Then where did it go? I asked a little mad at his mistake. Our dimension but the 21st century and in America as well. Richtofen replied. Oh boy. I said. We must retrieve it! Nickolai screamed. Why? Takeo replied in disgust. He is right what if that creature is dangerous? I asked with a little excitement. Plus we get to kill something! Richtofen get that thing here NOW! I said with a demanding tone. Ok! I am up for a good autopsy. Richtofen replied as he got the teleporter ready for another go and fixed the coordinates this time, and it, worked a flash of light later there was something in the teleporter a… kid?

Enter POV Joey

Ha take that Girahim! I yelled after beating Girahim a third time at the 2nd to last battle on the Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. JOEY GO TO BED! I heard from downstairs, clearly the voice of my mother she was a little frustrated at… something. Ok mom! I replied tired. You know I wonder what it would be like to get the master sword, feel the sacred power of the triforce, and fighting demise. I thought with curiosity. Well a man can dream though. I thought to myself as I climbed into bed going to sleep.

An hour or two later I suddenly heard a loud explosion in my room. I then looked over at the foot of my bed to see a large black creature standing at the foot of my bed, It's mouth looked like it was stitched shut along with glowing blue eyes and it wasn't standing it was floating it had no legs of any sort! I thought I was going to scream but it had caught me by the throat and started to choke me. But as fast as it happened there was another explosion all I could see was blue. Then… there was nothing. I was in a small metal room with a glass door that soon opened. Outside there was a clock tower, a couple of people, and a sign saying "Der Riese". Wait a minute Der Riese? I asked to myself when one of the people began speaking. A kid? Seriously! The man who said it was American late 30's. I feel a little sick. I blurted out, I suddenly felt this terrible feeling like throwing up. Wait who are you? One of them said a Japanese accent in his voice. Andrew Derrick but you can call me Joey. I replied suddenly throwing up. Looks like your new to the side effects Joey. The last person said with a thick German accent. Can we get him back to his place in time? The American veteran asked, I could tell from their cloths who and what they were. Let's try. The German, clearly Richtofen, replied powering up the teleporter… which suddenly exploded! I looked in astonishment as the only way of getting home vaporized. That is when I noticed a few things. One, there was a large black shadow flying out of the explosion. And two I felt odd stronger… more able to fight.

What happened! Dempsey asked. I don't know but I guess I am stuck with you. I said. Well do you know how to aim a rifle? He asked handing me a rifle. Let's see, a kar98k with one bullet in the clip. I said identifying the gun and aiming it the clock tower and fired. The bullet hit dead center. Wow! Takeo (the Japanese imperial) blurted out in awe. You might even be able to out snipe Nickolai! He said pointing toward the Soviet who then fell over. Welcome aboard kid! Demsey said. That was when I knew things were going to get ugly but I will do my best to survive.

AN: So what did you think? I think I might of made a few mistakes… a LOT of mistakes. But you can't be perfect. I know most people will think it won't work well let's hope I can get it right.


End file.
